Until Your Heart Stops Beating
by LorMenari
Summary: It's wedding time and Jacob can't bear the thought of losing his Bella to Edward. What happens when he shows up? Entry for "Sort of Beautiful" Challenge.


"**SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" Entry**

**Title: Until Your Heart Stops Beating**

**Your pen name(s): Texas' Sweetheart**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this challenge visit the "SORT OF BEAUTIFUL CHALLENGE" profile page:**

**http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2046940/**

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece.**

_This is my story for the Sort of Beautiful Challenge...I hope y'all like it!! Word count: 3,112...not including song lyrics: 3,004_

_Beta'd by the lovely people of Project Team Beta :D_

**

* * *

**

Two weeks. Two weeks and it would be the worst day of my life. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that after all we had been through, after everything that _he_ had done to her, she was still going through with it. I couldn't believe that she hadn't pick me after all. She chose him. She chose him forever. The day I got the wedding invitation, my heart nearly exploded. Their names were together. How cute is that. Made me want to vomit what I had eaten earlier. But I shrugged it off. She still had plenty of time to call it off, to realize I was the one for her.

And then, those two weeks flew by. I hated time. Sometimes, you think you have all the time in the world and then you get robbed of it. That happened when it came to her. I thought I had time and yet she was getting married.

My father woke me up. I really just wanted to sleep through this day. I wanted to forget it was even going to happen. But, I couldn't. There was no way to forget this day. The day my world ended. The day everything I had ever wanted and dreamed about would come to an end.

I was grateful to my dad, I really was. I acted like I was angry, but he knew better. He told me I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn't get up and go. And I knew he was right. I would regret it. I would regret seeing her looking happy and beautiful. So I got up. I put on a pair of jeans and a white, button-up shirt with a tie. I hoped I looked good enough for her.

I showed up. I knew she wanted me to. And I couldn't tell her no. Ever. It just was not possible. She told me she wanted me to be her best man. I might be the best man, but I wasn't the right one. She was marrying someone that wasn't me. It hurt. God, did it hurt. I watched as they exchanged vows and promised to be together always. I watched as he kissed the bride. It was that moment that I broke.

I wanted to leave right then and there. But I couldn't. I had to see her. Apparently I liked self-inflicted pain. I had to. What other reason was I there for? I had just watched the love of my life marry another man. I almost started crying right then and there. But I wouldn't let _him_ have the satisfaction of that. He had won. Wasn't that enough?

The reception was beautiful. That's all I would ever want for her. Nothing but the best for my girl. My girl, what a wasted dream. I waited in the shadows for her and _him_ to make their appearance. Everyone wanted to see them. They were all waiting, breathless with anticipation at the newly wedded couple. His family was there. And the little pixie-like one looked at me with pity. I didn't want their pity. I got it. She chose him.

And then they came out, all happy in their bliss, holding hands and being all "lovey-dovey." Well, at least he was. She looked embarrassed and awkward. Did they not know her? Anyone who knew her would know that she wouldn't want the spotlight solely on her. It's not how she did things. And yet, they were forcing it on her.

I would have been so much better for her. Why didn't she see that?

She hugged her father. I knew that deep down, he would always want me for her. He was always on my side. Through everything they had been through and everything we had been through, he was always rooting for me. Always on the side of his best friend's son. Always wanting it to be me. Even though now his little girl was a woman. Married and with a "bright future", as he put it. Yes, she would have a bright future with him. He was rich, after all, and would probably excel at whatever he wanted to do.

I knew she would have a bright future with me too. No, I wasn't a rich man, and I would probably end up living right where I am, but she would be loved. We would be a normal, hard working, and loving family. I could just imagine our kids. They would have her eyes and my smile. They would be amazing. And _he_ pressured her into marrying him so early. God, we were both only twenty and yet here she was getting married. The Bella I know didn't want to get married so young. And if she had chosen me, she wouldn't have to. I'd wait as long as she wanted to. It wouldn't matter to me. As long as we were together, I'd wait.

Then, for one fleeting minute I started to think that maybe it was for the best. He could give her whatever she wanted. Money wouldn't be an object. She wouldn't have to work if she didn't want to. It would be an easy life for her, but not necessarily the best one she could have.

Then our eyes met. I loved her eyes. I would always love her eyes. And God, I would miss her eyes.

She let go of _his_ hand and came over to me. I watched for his reaction, but none came. I guess he was finally comfortable with us being friends, now that they were married. He should have been relaxed about it the whole time. I tried to convince her, but she only saw him. How could I have been so stupid?

"You came," was all she said.

And it was enough. I knew she was happy and relived that I was there. I was such a sucker for this girl.

"Of course. How could I miss my best friend's wedding?" I replied, desperately trying not to sound bitter.

And then I saw the hurt in her eyes. Part of me thought she deserved it. She had torn my heart into little pieces. She made me feel like I would never be good enough. But the other part, the part that won when it came to her, told me to make her feel better.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me. It's your wedding. Be happy."

"How can I? I am hurting you so bad. I never wanted to hurt you. You have got to believe me."

"I know, honey."

"Dance with me?"

"Sure, sure."

At that moment, one of my favorite songs came on. It was a song that I had dreamed would be our wedding song. Stupid me. I forgot that to have a wedding song, you must first find a girl willing to marry you.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight _

It's ironic that this song was the one I picked for us. When, hearing it with reversed roles, it came out so differently. I never realized that destiny did decided one of us look the other way. She did and she saw him. But the rest of it was still true to me. I could never explain why I fell for her. And I guess the world really would never know the greatest story. Sure, people might say that _their_ story was the greatest, but I knew better. It was our untold story that would win in that contest. It would be one of true love.

"You know, this was going to be our wedding song."

And that didn't come from me. It was from her mouth.

"I know. I had it picked out."

"You did? So did I. Oh..."

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be alright, honey. I'm still your best friend."

"Did you know, you are sort of beautiful?"

"And you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

I knew it was platonic love. She just married that idiotic guy. But I wanted to make sure she knew how I felt. And I knew for a fact she knew it was more than platonic on my side.

"I love you too. And until your heart stops beating, I always will."

- - - - -

"I'm so happy that we got to this day," I told my new wife as we are driven to the reception.

She just smiled at me. That's my girl. Always smiling. I really did enjoy looking at her smiling face. She was a vision in white.

Finally we pulled up to the reception hall. I was happy that I finally had her. We were officially married. The reception was perfect in every way. It was decorated to fit my sister's perfect tastes. Everyone was so happy to see she married me. She chose me. I knew it would be that way. I knew she wouldn't pick her best friend. Well, I hoped she didn't. There were times when I worried, sure, but I had to trust that she wanted me.

And now she was with me.

When we walked in, all eyes were on my beautiful new wife. That's the way it should be. It's her day.

She practically ran to hug her father and they exchanged a few words. I knew that her father never really wanted us to get married. He thought she wouldn't be truly happy with me. That there was always going to be someone else. That's when I saw _him_. The guy that I had been so threatened by the whole entire time my lovely wife and I had been dating. The guy her father would have preferred her being with. I walked over and took her hand in mine. Her father said something else to her, but I let them have their moment.

And then she let go of my hand. Out of no where and went to greet that guy. I wish he hadn't come. But, I knew she wanted him here.

I watched them exchange a few words and then they shared a dance. I noticed the lyrics right away. It was one of Bella's favorites. But, when I mentioned it for a wedding song, she told me there was no way it could be used.

They were still talking and they got really close. That's when I knew I had lost her the same day I had finally got her. And I almost dropped the champagne glass I had picked up earlier.

Why on Earth would she ever stoop so low? Why wasn't I good enough? I knew there was a reason to be worried. And every time I mentioned it to her, she laughed. I wonder if she believes me now.

- - - - -

Two weeks and I was going to be married to him. I was nervous and excited and unsure. I still didn't know if I had done the right thing by saying yes to him. I don't know if I will be doing the right thing by marrying him. But I can't go back now, can I?

His sister helps me plan our wedding. She is so excited that I will be apart of the family. Officially anyway. She calls us best friends. But I know different. I know who my real best friend is. The man whose heart I am breaking. The man who wanted to be with me more than anything. The man I didn't chose.

And then it is the day. Finally he and I will be married and our life can get started. I wait nervously in the back room. I know he's already out there, waiting for me to grab my father and walk down the aisle. But can I really go through with it?

My father is walking me down the aisle and I look for him. But I don't see my best friend. What would I do if I did? I would have probably ran away with him. Maybe it's a good thing he isn't here.

We say our vows and promise that it's going to be forever. And yet I feel myself hesitating. How can I promise forever to someone when someone else is on my mind? The preacher pulls me out of my mind when he announces that it's time to kiss the bride.

I was scared. What had I just done. But there was no taking it back now, was there? We left the church and got into the limo.

"I am so happy that we got to this day," I hear my husband say to me.

And I just smile. If I had tried to talk, he would have known something was wrong. I couldn't do that to him. I just couldn't.

We finally got to the reception and everyone was already there. Everyone's eyes were on me and my husband and his family let it be. I felt out of place. And I knew I was going to trip. I try to tell them I don't like certain things, but it goes unnoticed.

And then I rush to hug my father. He has tears in his eyes and I knew it was quite possible that I might also.

"Love you sweetheart," he whispered in my ear.

"Love you too Dad."

As I pulled out of his hug, my eye's met _his. _My best friend. The one my father had hoped and prayed I left Edward for. The one he would pick if he could. If my father had any say in it, it would be him. My mother felt the same. One of the few things they actually agreed on anymore.

And at that moment Edward stepped up to hold my hand.

"You know, whatever happens, you are always my little girl. And if this isn't right for you, it's okay. Go say hi to him."

Good thing my husband didn't hear my father and I let go of his hand. He let me. No longer was he afraid of me leaving him. We were married after all.

When I reached him, all I could say was, "You came."

"Of course. How could I miss my best friend's wedding?"

He sounded so bitter. I hated that. It hurt me so bad. But I deserved it. He was always there for me. No matter what. My sun, my safe harbor, my very best friend. And I just hurt him. I broke his heart. All he did was love me and take care of me and make me feel good about myself and I tore his heart out.

"Hey, don't feel bad for me. It's your wedding. Be happy."

"How can I? I am hurting you so bad. I never wanted to hurt you. You have got to believe me," And I wanted him to believe me. I wanted him to know that it wasn't intentional.

"I know, honey."

"Dance with me?" I had to have this. And I knew he did too.

"Sure, sure."

Then the song came on. The one, when I thought about us, I pictured. What we would dance to at our wedding. And then all thoughts of someone else consumed me and I would forget about it.

_And if I lived a thousand years  
You know I never could explain  
The way I lost my heart to you  
that day  
but if destiny decided I should look the other way  
then the world would never know  
the greatest story ever told  
and did I tell you that I love you  
tonight _

I really did lose my heart to him. I tried to deny it, but listening to this, dancing with him, holding him to me, I knew it was true. And yet, my great love didn't happen. I messed up because I thought something else, or someone else as it may be, was more important than him.

"You know, this was going to be our wedding song," I told him.

And I couldn't believe I did. I had just basically told him that I had thought about us getting married. Not only was that bad, I was already married to someone else.

"I know. I had it picked out."

"You did? So did I. Oh..."

That shocked me. We picked out the same song. Maybe I had made the wrong choice. Maybe it was supposed to be him all along.

"Hey, it's okay. Everything will be alright, honey. I'm still your best friend."

"Did you know, you are sort of beautiful?"

And it was true. He was. Inside and out. From his beautiful dark hair to his gorgeous lips to his ability to love fully without holding back.

"And you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

When he said it, I felt like it was true. That I was the only one he saw. And no one would ever compare to me.

"Jake?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

It was time he heard it. It was time I told him. And I knew I had to tell Edward that this wasn't going to work. Why hadn't I seen it before? Why hadn't I realized that Jacob was the one for me? This was ridiculous. I loved him. More than anything in this whole world. I hope he will still have me.

"I love you too. And until your heart stops beating, I always will."

It was the best kiss I ever had.

I knew that I had made the right choice. He would love me the way I needed to be loved, the way I yearned to be loved. He wouldn't push me or make me do stuff I felt awkward about. My father would be happy and most of all, I would be happy.

* * *

**Hoped y'all liked it!! I even had it beta'd (part of rules) and I've never had any of my stories done before. It was pretty cool.**


End file.
